Beneath the mask of sanity
by Nosferatu523
Summary: Grimmjow had gone all the way back to the human world for a rematch, only to find a broken boy. Ichigo dreamed of his days wearing black and carrying a sword, now a lone painting of a blue haired arrancar hung on his wall. GrimmIchi/Yaoi
1. Prologue

**Dedicated: **To being bored and studying math for the past two months. Being jobless (until today), Tequila and massive hangovers.

**Disclaimer: **Grimmjow and Ichigo aren´t a sexy gay couple in the manga, so yeah...I don´t own anything.

**Warnings: **The usual. Language, Yaoi (boy x boy hardcore butt sex)…etc…etc…etc. Don´t like this shit, don´t read. Simple as that.

* * *

**Beneath the mask of sanity**

By

Nosferatu523

* * *

**Prologue: **

**Can´t leave this world yet.**

**

* * *

**

He could barely see the world a blur of surreal colors to his azure eyes.

He couldn´t feel his body and the will to get up was slowly vanishing along with the slight breeze that touched his face, anyhow; he wouldn´t get up even if he wanted to, his body was too weak.

He knew this feeling well. Death. It was coming soon for him he could feel it slowly making way inside him, coursing his body and shutting down everything on its way, eating his soul. He was losing too much blood and his breathing was coming in short shallow huffs.

His eyes grew heavier with each second dropping, but he refused to close them, refused to die like this, so pathetically, so easily.

But even he couldn´t put a stopper to death.

"Fuck." Grimmjow managed to say before the weight on his eyes was too much and he closed them.

* * *

Warmth, is this who dying was supposed to feel? He couldn´t recall. His body hurt no more he could now breathe with more ease and move his arms and legs.

Opening his eyes he saw…orange?

"The fuck?" Blinking he opened his teal orbs once again and saw the human woman kneeling before him, the orange glow emanating from her little fairy things. In absolute, she was healing him once again with her powers.

"Grimmjow-san don´t move, you´re still hurt." Her soft voice was preoccupied. It pissed him off.

"Why the fuck are ya healing me woman?" He managed to spat at Orihime.

She looked at him and their eyes crossed for a second, she looked somber for a moment, like a person who has seen and lived too much for her young age; it made him almost feel sorry for asking. Almost.

"There has been too many deaths, too much blood…" She murmured looking at him again. "…I was given this power to heal, and either friend or foe, I´ll do it."

"I´m tired of seeing death Grimmjow-san, but war is like this isn´t it? Fighting until one dies. The least I can do is heal people so they will not be in disadvantage and fight with all their will and power. It would hurt your pride not to do so, wouldn´t it?" She smiled sadly.

He was about to answer something rude and pointless at her, when someone interrupted him.

"Inoue! We have to find a way to leave this place fast. Kurosaki is fighting Aizen; he needs us in the real world. Abarai, Kuchiki and Sado are already there." The slim form of Ishida came to view as he talked to Orihime.

The auburn haired girls' eyes widened. She looked reluctantly at the Sexta´s lying form on the ground, his wounds were now sealed and no longer bleeding. Even so, he was not fully healed and still very weak and open to defeat, should anyone choose to attack him.

"Leave woman, I´m fine and no longer in deathbed." He grunted.

Ishida was not stupid, he knew what Orihime was doing, yet he chose to stay silent; he knew the young girls reasons for healing the arrancar…they all did.

"But, you're still weak…" She tried to reason.

"I´ll manage." Stiffly getting up on wobbly legs, he stretched a little body screaming in pain at the action, he took no notice at it.

Pointing his finger before him a vast darkness was opened, Garganta.

"An eye for an eye woman, this is for healing me, now leave... you too Quincy." He motioned for them to move with his head, crazed grin now back in his dirty and bloodied yet, still handsome face.

Not thinking twice they both entered Garganta into the real world.

"Arigato Grimmjow-san!" Orihime´s voice echoed. He rolled his eyes at the strange woman.

Taking a deep breath, which made his lungs and insides hurt, Grimmjow made his way back to Las Noches.

* * *

"Kurosaki has lost his powers." Ishida stated flatly, but anyone who saw him knew he was in shock.

"What? How is that possible?" Inoue gasped.

"I still don´t have all the details, but from what Kuchiki-san and have told me, apparently a technique."

Orihime couldn´t help it, she cried. They had won war, beat Aizen but, at what cost?

* * *

Grimmjow couldn´t believe it when he saw a wounded Primera and Tercera walking through the front doors of Las Noches deeply wounded. He had thought them all dead.

"Oii! You good for nothing underlings, go help them!" He yelled at some lower rank arrancar as he himself ran in time to catch Hallibel as she was about to collapse.

"What happened?" He asked, gripping Hallibel tightly and hauling her up as he got her to a nearby chair.

Her eyes narrowed at the Sextas question. "Aizen that bastard. He tried to kill me and almost succeeded, he thought Stark was dead and I was the only one left." She tightened her fist. "In that moment he let down his mask of benevolence, and told me we were nothing but pawns, a means of achieving his goal. Fortunally he didn´t get a chance to check my death, that Kurosaki boy came and started to fight him; I managed to get up somehow and made my way to Stark. Everyone was too engrossed with Aizens battle to notice us leaving."

"That Kurosaki boy did." Starks voice interrupted. The man was sleazed over in his own chair.

Both Grimmjow´s and Hallibel´s eyes widened.

"What? That´s impossible Stark." The Tercera responded unsurely.

Stark shook his head lazily. "He did and he let us go on purpose. Willingly. He threw one of his flashy attacks towards another way so everyone´s attention would go there. A weird shinigami that one is…"

"I agree." Hallibel stated silently. "We must rest and then go hunt, the three of us are severely injured and weak. Grimmjow you are mostly healed but your powers are barely there…" She ignored the deathly glare and snarl that went her way. "..If we don´t eat hollows soon we´ll all be reduced to not to a Vasto Lorde, but a simple adjuchas once again and I refuse to do so." She finished harshly.

"As do I." Stark assented.

Grimmjow merely grunted and proceeded to attack a lower rank arrancar, pouncing on him like a savage animal wasting no time in biting and ripping out a piece of his neck with his bare teeth. Chewing, he could already feel a little power coursing through his veins.

"Don´t eat the arrancar Grimmjow, they might come in hand later on." Stark lazily lectured him.

"Tch, that mean we´ll go out to Hueco Mundo desert?"

Opening an eye Stark looked at him.

"Exactly."

**

* * *

****A.N: This is just a little something I´ve been starting the past week along with another fanfic. It´s just the prologue, but as soon as I type up the first chapter I´ll publish.**

Anyways tell me what you think.

**Reviews are most welcome.**

**:D**

**N523**


	2. Powerless painter loves blue

**Dedicated: **To **Confusion No Hime**, cuz I love her, her reviews and her stories. :D Being with a job, having money and fewer time. Children of Bodom, who´s music I love and made me relax enough to finish writing this.

**Disclaimer: **Don´t own anything.

**Warnings: **The usual. Language, Yaoi (boy x boy hardcore butt sex later on)…etc…etc…etc. Don´t like this shit, don´t read. Simple as that.

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and has added to favorites this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Beneath the mask of Sanity**

**Chapter one:**

**Powerless painter loves blue.**

* * *

Ichigo woke up panting and sweaty. He had dreamt again, just like every other night. His dream just like the last one had been so vivid, so real. He had been in his Bankai form Tensa Zangetsu in hand fighting the Sexta in Hueco Mundo.

A simple memory, he knew, but lately his dreams (or memories) of his shinigami and vizard days were the only thing that made him remember it had all been real. That everything had happened and was not some figment of his imagination.

Truth is those days were starting to haunt him.

By now seven long months had passed since Soul Society had won and beat Aizen, in consequence of him losing his powers. Seven months since he had last seen and heard from his friends in Soul Society and had fought a hollow.

He could not feel any spiritual energy nor see or hear souls anymore.

He was now a normal sixteen year old high school boy, what he had always wanted.

Somehow, he felt hollow. Like a piece of him was missing. He was not satisfied with his new lifestyle.

* * *

Grimmjow growled as he attacked Hallibel with his Desgarron, but a powerful Cascada thrown from her reached his neon blue claws and an explosion of hot water ensued.

"That´s it for today Grimmjow. Your powers have come back and your resurrection is now as powerful, if not more as before." The dark skinned woman voiced.

The blue eyed male tisked as he called Pantera back. It had taken him seven months to ensure his powers and abilities to what they used to be, a long time for him, too long in his opinion, but it had been worth it. He had gotten stronger training with the Tercera and Primera in a daily match.

He felt power his new power course through his being. Now he could finally pay a long waited visit to a certain shinigami and claim his rematch; he was going to fight till death this time, no holding back.

Just the thought of a fight with the orange head made his skin crawl in delight and anticipation, the raw need to just let go of his restraint and violently mark the shinigamis body was making him unsteady.

He couldn´t wait to crush Ichigo Kurosaki. See his features soften as he was being beaten and made a bloody mess; he always looked exquisite like that in Grimmjow´s opinion.

"I´m off, be back in a couple of days." He waved of as he turned his back to Hallibel and opened Garganta.

Rolling her eyes the blond woman walked past Grimmjow making her way back to Las Noches.

"I´ll tell Stark. Make sure you don´t get yourself half killed…again."

Hearing those words, the Sexta chose to ignore them as he crossed the portal and stepped into Karakura.

It was already nightfall which was a good thing he didn´t need any unwanted attention from other humans who had enough reiatsu as to see him.

Closing his eyes he used his pesquia to find the largest amount of reiatsu emanating from a human.

He could not find one. All reitasu´s were small and weak, not leaking constantly and excessively like Kurosaki´s always had. Hell, some weren´t even captain level reiatsu.

Just where the fuck was his shinigami?

Growling, he sonido-ed through the town trying to find the orange head male.

* * *

Ichigo poked out his tongue all concentration focused on what was in front of him as he dabbed more paint onto the light blue sky on his canvas.

He had done it again, he thought as he looked at the finished painting of a crazed Nnoitra attacking him. Black eyes, charcoal colored long hair a gothic five tattooed on his tongue, large ass zanpaktou and of course a white uniform was what was looking back at him, trying to attack him fervently, but he knew it would never reach him here.

Looking away he ignored the stab in his heart and the adrenaline like feeling coursing through his veins.

He was succumbing to his conscience once again and drawing his memory´s.

Thinking about the Espada made him remember what he had done in his fight with Aizen. Letting the Primera and Tercera escape back to Hueco Mundo was not his smartest move, but something inside him, a powerful feeling had told him it was the right thing to do after all they were only used by Aizen. But deep inside he knew it was his remorse for not letting a certain Espada live. A blue haired azure eyed blood lusting male.

Letting go of his thoughts and looking at the Hueco Mundo sky in his canvas he knew it needed more color, it wasn´t the exact same shade he remembered, it needed more blue. Reaching for the azure color tube of paint, only to find out it was empty, he cursed. Checking his watch he saw it was eight o´clock, an hour till the small art supply´s store downtown closed.

Sighing he looked at the mess around his room. Painting´s on the floor or piled one on top of the other in a corner, he had lost count of how many scenarios and faces his hands had painted. Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, Las Noches, friends, enemy´s, vizards, Espada, fights, blood…

Every single thing he could remember was plastered on the paintings. His sketch pad was no different; black and white faces with different expressions laced on them filled every page.

Looking up he spotted the lone single painting that was placed on a wall in his room...

He stared at if for a long moment. It was his most prized painting and he still didn´t know exactly why. An azure eyed Grimmjow with his usually light blue haired matted with blood was standing, crouching really, arrogant fight loving smirk in place as he held a neon glowing Pantera.

He was about to release himself, and to Ichigo he had never looked more beautiful, more breathtaking (the artist inside him speaking).

That fight would forever be incrusted in his heart.

The orange head teenager took one last look at the painting before wiping his hands on his apron and taking the thing off, grabbing his wallet in the process he made sure not to look at the canvas hanging on his wall as he left his room closing the door behind him.

He still had no idea why he had hung that up. In his mind he usually told himself it was because it was his best painted artwork, but he knew there was more to his attachment to that canvas.

Perhaps it was because his fights with the Sexta had made him feel most alive, more normal and carefree. Sure, the man had tried to kill him and his friends –brutally he might add- but, in a twisted way he felt it to be a normal teenage male competition to see who was the stronger, faster, better fighter.

Ichigo sighed, he knew his thoughts were now getting the best of him, and know were staring to not make sense. Truth is he felt guilty, guilty for not helping the Sexta after Nnoitra had attacked him, sure he had saved his life, but after Kenpachi had arrived he left…leaving Grimmjow to his death.

It was the one thing he had regretted most in his life and he would now carry on his shoulders along with his mother´s death.

Blue and orange now haunted his nightmares.

He stopped at the foot of his front door as he hastily put on his shoes, not wanting to think anymore he let his thoughts drift behind as he opened the door and left the house making his way to the supplies store.

Even if he´d wanted to, he wouldn´t be able to see the teal blue eyes that were following his every move.

* * *

He had found Kurosaki; there was no mistaking that orange mass of hair, but the strange thing was that Grimmjow couldn't feel an ounce of reiatsu come from the boy.

Maybe he had learned how to suppress it all? Grimmjow snorted. He doubted the boy would ever learn that, he had too much reiatsu and to be truthful the kid sucked at anything that had to do with reiatsu, especially his. Anyhow, he knew that even Kurosaki couldn´t hide_ all _his extreme massive amount of reiatsu. No, this was something else.

Never one to wait, he swiftly followed the shinigami, deciding to be upfront with the kid. Stopping in front of the orange head he grinned.

He however, did not expect said orange head to try and walk right through him.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo growled as he felt himself walk into something. Had he really been that distracted as to walk into…

There was nothing in front of him.

Lifting a brow in confusion he stared ahead. Was there really something there? Someone? Reaching out with his hand he was about to try and touch what he had just walked in on…

He put his hand down abruptly. What was he thinking, there was nothing there. Scowling, he rubbed his forehead with his hand as he resumed his walk, away from the place/thing he had just bumped into.

Grimmjow was left astonished. Kurosaki couldn´t see him? Impossible, but the way he had just stared at him as if he were not there…

What the hell was going on? He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Oii, Shinigami!" He growled, but the orange head did not answer as he made a turn for the next street and disappeared from view.

"Kurosaki." He muttered pissed at the thought of being ignored.

"That little fucker." The Sexta made move to follow the boy when…

"He can´t hear you…Grimmjow."

At the sound of a feminine but still gruff voice he turned to see who was talking to him. Only to see a black haired girl, in what he supposed was a school uniform, looking at him.

"Who the fuck are you, and how do you know my name onna?" He spat, never being the polite one. Narrowing his eyes at the petite girl.

She merely grinned. "Tch, no wonder he misses you; you´re exactly alike." She muttered to herself.

"Come with me and I´ll explain." With that said, she started walking towards the opposite direction.

Never keeping his eyes off her, Grimmjow felt a large amount of reiatsu come from the girl, but not large enough to be a shinigami or be called a threat to him…and somehow, it felt familiar.

Arriving to their destiny, which turned out to be a solitary park, the girl stopped and took a seat in one of the swings.

"Here I doubt we´ll be interrupted." She looked at Grimmjow curiously. She took in his appearance and his wild looks, blue hair, even bluer eyes, muscular body and what she assumed a blood thirsty fighter.

He was exactly what _he_ needed in his life. She smirked to herself.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow´s rough voice snapped her out of her inner monologue.

"Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo´s imouto."

Grimmjow raised a brow, he had no idea the shinigami had siblings much less a sister, the again he knew shit about Kurosaki apart from being a shinigami with hollow powers and an extreme protector with a hero and self sacrifice complex.

Sighing he nodded at the girl. He had many questions for her.

"Why can´t Kurosaki see me?"

Karin looked away for a second, before responding. "He lost his shinigami and hollow powers seven months ago fighting Aizen." She flatly stated, although he could tell there was something more.

Grimmjow couldn´t believe what the girl had just said. Kurosaki not being a shinigami anymore, bullshit.

"How the fuck did that happen?" His question did not leave room for and ´I don´t know ´ and Karin knew it.

"He managed to do the final Getsuga Tensho and he merged with his zanpaktou…or something among those lines. Being one with him, the power of the attack would surely kill Aizen, but it came with a price…" She looked at Grimmjow in the eye.

"…Ichigo would lose all of his powers if he ever used that attack, and it was a price he was willing to pay."

Karin closed her eyes for a moment, as she swayed a bit on the swing, her shoe clad feet rustling in the sand.

"However, he didn´t manage to kill Aizen, but he did weaken him enough for Urahara-san to seal him."

There was a moment of silence as Grimmjow took in all the information.

"So just like that, he lost his powers?"

"Yes."

"What about his hollow?" He curiously asked.

"Lost all contact with his inner hollow and Zangetsu, he says it was like they were never there, he can get inside his inner world, but there´s no one there, he can´t hear their voices anymore."

Grimmjow snorted, typical Kurosaki, stupid boy.

"Fuck, Kurosaki just can´t stop getting himself in shitty situations." He muttered.

Remembering something he looked at the sitting form of Karin.

"How do you know who I am?" He doubted Kurosaki would come home and give her a detailed explanation of everything he did as a shinigami, that just wasn´t his style.

Karin smiled sadly. "Ichi-nii has taken a lot to painting again. He´s always had talent for art, but since mom died he stopped. After he healed from his battle wounds he just started again and won´t stop. He says the paintings are his memory´s of Souls Society and Hueco Mundo. But, out of all the paintings he has only one is the beautifulest and only one is hung on his wall in his room. It´s a painting of you."

"One day he left all day and came home around midnight drunk of his ass. It was then when he told me it was you."

Karin tisked as she recounted that awful conversation.

* * *

She had known her brother was suffering quietly, they all knew. It was what Ichigo did and no one knew what to do but leave the teen alone.

That day Ichigo had gone out for the day -which was weird itself for he only left to school and to the arts supply store- only to come back past midnight dead drunk. Karin –who had been in the living room waiting for him- managed to catch him as he stepped through the front door.

She´d somehow managed to help him up the stairs, Karin knew her father knew the state his eldest son was in, thank god he was sane and smart enough to not interfere and leave them alone. And Yuzu had always been a heavy sleeper.

Arriving at his room she turned on the light and had been able to kick the scattered paintings away as she walked and throw her brother on the bed.

"What happened to you Ichi-nii?" She murmured as she undressed him leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

She then made way to his drawers to find a pair of sweats.

"Karin, turn off the light." Ichigo muttered passing an arm over his eyes.

How he managed to still talk coherently she didn´t know. But it was something she was willing to take advantage of in his inebriated state.

Grabbing a pair of sweatpants in his second drawer she made her way towards the light turning it off.

"Come on Ichigo; toss your legs over here." Grabbing his ankles she swiftly slipped the sweats up his legs easily. "Lift up your hips." The thirteen year old ordered.

Doing as he was told the orange head lifted his hips and Karin slid up the sweats.

Deciding that he was fine with his lack of shirt (he would not die of coldness he had his sheets to cover himself) she sat down on the bed next to his lying form, she passed a hand over his rebellious orange locks.

"You can take your arm away, the lights out." She muttered still stroking her brother hair.

An indistinct groan was all that answered, which she decided to ignore. Taking a look around his room (he hardly ever let them in now a days) she found out it was somehow a more somber and nostalgic version. Paintings filled the floor making it look like a sea of surreal colors.

And what most caught her attention was a painting hanging on the lone white wall. A blue haired man with a gleeful expression on his face, katana poised in front of him.

Karin stared in awe at how stunning it was, how realistic it looked, the azure eyed male practically looked ready to jump and attack her.

"Oii Ichi-nii, who´s that?" She slowly asked, hoping her brother in his drunken state would lower his guard and was a little more tongue loose to tell her.

Turning his head towards where Karin was looking, Ichigo saw the Sexta´s portrait.

A wry ghost of a smile touched his lips.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sexta Espada of Aizen´s army...my enemy…" He paused, turning to stare at the ceiling.

"Out of all the people I fought, he made me feel alive, pissed and constantly had me training for more, making my competitive side rise…the need to just not lose to him. The fucker was insane…brutally strong, soul mouthed, a blood lusting motherfucker…"

"Truthfully I´ve never enjoyed a fight s I did with him, even if I was fighting for my life." He chuckled stupidly, making Karin roll her eyes.

"You know I dream of him…our fights, Hueco Mundo. It´s all so real, so colorful. I could practically feel the white sand on my feet…then I wake up and I´m here, and Grimmjow´s…"

He went silent.

Karin resumed passing her hand through his soft hair, feeling him snuggle against her palm.

"What happened to Grimmjow?" She slowly, tentatively asked.

"Dead. Las time I saw him he was bleeding rapidly to death on Hueco Mundo desert."

Closing his eye she let the drowsiness win over him.

"I´ve never forgiven myself for not saving him…" His words were no more than a stray whisper but Karin had heard them.

She let sleep come to him, leaving her to think about the meaning of what she had just learned about her brother. Not that it needed much thinking; it was more than obvious.

* * *

"That has been the only time my brother has ever told me about his time as a shinigami…even now I think I know this because he wanted to tell, not just because of his drunkenness."

Grimmjow stood quietly for a moment. "So you´re telling me Kurosaki has gone all depressed and wussed out of everything because he lost his powers and regrets he couldn´t save my ass?"

Karin nodded. "Basically. I know my brother, Ichigo has always been a reserved person since mom´s death, but know he´s practically put a barrier around him reading ´Stay the fuck away´ It´s frustrating to see him like that."

The Sexta snarled. "Tch, there's no fun in fighting when your prey is broken."

Turning around he opened Garganta. "Thanks for telling me kid."

Karin stared eye wide. "You´re gonna leave just like that?" She yelled.

Whipping around he stared at her. "Kurosaki´s power´s are gone. I have no intention of fighting someone who´s only a shell of a person he used to be."

Karin looked outraged, she stood. "But you came back! That must mean something, why would you come back just for a fucking fight?" She yelled unaware of the meaning of those words to a warrior like him.

"You don´t know shit about me kid. So I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself and your mouth shut." He stated coldly, the murderous look in his teal eyes made her skin crawl, but she did not back down.

"I´m out."

"I answered you´re questions, now you answer mine, it´s a fair trade. How the hell did you survive?"

Grimmjow grinned. "That´s a tale for another day kid, I gotta go."

"You have to help him." She interjected her face somber. "He´s a shell of the lively brother I once had, he doesn´t laugh, smile, for fuck´s sake! He doesn´t even get pissed anymore."

Karin walked away from the swing as she made way to leave.

"You know, I´ve always wondered why of all the painting it´s you´re he decided to hang on his wall."

With that she resumed walking away. She only walked ten counted steps when Grimmjow´s voice called her.

"Next week here, same time kid. I´ll answer your questions."

She turned in time to see Garganta closing. Smiling she couldn´t wait till next Friday.

* * *

Grimmjow would never admit it out loud but the girl had left him dumbstruck and thinking about blood, war and an orange haired shinigami, he still refused to call by his name.

* * *

**I love Karin she rules. **

**Oh and…does anybody know why the fuck my messenger won´t open? Well let me rephrase that. Why the fuck won´t my inbox open? O.O I seriously have no clue, if anybody here knows I would appreciate the tip. I haven´t been able to open my inbox for a total of five days.**

**Review and tell me what you thought. **

**-N523**


	3. Blue plans on stealing orange

**Dedicated: **To everything blue related, seriously Blue makes my fucking day bearable.

**Disclaimer: **Don´t own anything.

**Warnings: **The usual. Language, Yaoi (boy x boy hardcore butt sex later on)…etc…etc…etc. ORTHOGRAPHIC ERRORS. Don´t like this shit, don´t read. Simple as that.

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and has added to favorites this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Behind the mask of Sanity**

**Chapter two:**

**Blue plans on stealing orange**

* * *

Orihime´s eyes widened for a mere second…had she just felt Grimmjow´s reiatsu?

She looked around her room, which in the moment was occupied by Tatsuki and some other high school friends. Biting her lip in worry she looked out the window. Had her merciful act come back and bite her in the ass? Grimmjow had always made it clear that he wanted to kill Ichigo, but after seven months why had he decided to come back now?

She had to find a way to leave without her friends noticing or her being too obvious.

"Aw shit snacks are finished." Orihime´s ears perked up at the winey tone of Keiko.

Not wasting any time at the grand opportunity –Kami-sama blesses only once- she immediately got up and announced she would go to the nearest store and bring more snacks.

"I´ll be back in a couple of minutes." She called after she closed the door, leaving no room for company to follow her.

Taking in a deep breath, she started to run.

* * *

Ichigo hummed quietly as he finished the last touches to his canvas. The sky finally had that blue hue it needed and he was finally satisfied.

Letting down the brush in his hand, he sighed. He couldn´t stop thinking about the weird thing he had stumbled across on his way to the arts supplies store.

He was sure there had been something there, no; _someone_. Someone he couldn´t see or feel, but that person could. A shinigami friend? No, they would have gotten their gigais and then talked to him.

It certainly had not been a hollow, for he´d been dead the moment he hit the damn thing.

That only left…

Ichigo´s eyes widened at his last thought.

Espada.

His breath had caught up on his throat and he felt his chest tighten with an unknown feeling at the thought. If it had been an Espada, what did they want? War was over and the only two which had survived did not hold any alliance with Aizen´s ideals, he was sure after the stunt of trying –and almost achieving- to kill the Tercera the Espada held no respect towards their former master.

Pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stop the upcoming headache, Ichigo plopped himself on his bed and forced himself to stop thinking about impossible things.

There was no way one of the two remaining Espadas would come and visit him.

Period.

And with that in mind he fell asleep.

* * *

It was only for a millimeter of a second but she had felt it again, Grimmjow´s reiatsu.

Orihime quickened her already excessively fast pace. She was close she knew it.

Making a sharp turn towards her left she arrived at a deserted park,-not what she expected- just in time to see Garganta closing, white and a flash of blue hair.

Grimmjow _had_ been in Karakura.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost didn´t notice the black haired girl currently walking her way.

"Karin-Chan, what brings you here at this hour?" She asked cautiously.

Karin stared at her hardly, before blinking.

"Cut the crap Orihime, I know you know I was with Grimmjow."

Orihime almost rolled her eyes at the girl, she was truly a lot like her brother in many ways; she cringed at the thought. Ichigo hadn´t been himself for some time now, they all knew that.

"I knew I had felt his reiatsu if even for a mere second. I spent too much time next to him and Ulquiorra in Hueco Mundo to not recognize it." Soft lips whispered.

"I thought he´d come back to try and coax Kurosaki-kun into a fight."

"He did."

Orihime looked up.

"Wh-what?"

"He did come here to fight my brother, that is before Ichigo tried to walk right through blue and the guy realized his opponent couldn´t see him."

Inoue smiled a bit. "I take it Grimmjow-san didn´t take that too well."

Karin snorted. "The idiot was about to chase my brother, no doubt cursing him all the way. I managed to pass by in time to stop him and bring him here to talk."

The orange haired woman shifted her feet. "Did you tell him everything?"

A single nod. "Yes, I did. And I have a feeling he can help Ichi-nii."

They both stayed silent for a moment, before Inoue remembered something, her secret; Ishida, Grimmjow´s and her secret.

"Did he tell you how he survived?" She asked quietly, and if even more the silence was prominent.

Karin stared at her and in that moment she knew Inoue had something to do with blue´s survival. Something the other´s who had fought in war did not know.

"No. He said it was a tale for another time."

Inoue nodded.

"You know something Orihime. Tell me, how did an almost dying person manage to survive?"

"That´s something for him to tell not me, I assume he´ll be coming back again?"

"Yes."

"Then wait for him to tell you, and I hope you don´t resent me after."

With that said Inoue smiled at her and took of to the nearest store for snacks, praying Karin was right and Grimmjow could help Ichigo in his zombie state.

* * *

Grimmjow arrived to Las Noches castle in a foul mood. He still couldn´t get the conversation he had with Kurosaki´s sister out of his mind.

Kurosaki could not see him. Kurosaki could not fight him. Those two things seriously pissed him beyond recognition.

"Get outta the fucking way!" He snarled at some lower ranked arrancars who were walking his way.

After that, it only took minutes for the rumor that the Sexta was in one if his foulest moods to spread. No lower ranked arrancar was in his view the rest of his walk towards his quarters.

"Do tell what has you in the vile mood you are in?" Hallibel´s voice stopped him once he reached his door.

He turned and snarled at her menacingly.

The blank bored expression never left Hallibel´s face. "You scared half of the arrancars here Grimmjow, including my girls."

Grimmjow snorted.

"Now tell me, what has you in this mood? Seeing as you aren´t even with a scratch I assume your fight with the boy did not occur."

Not taking any more of the shit the Tercera was sprawling out of her mouth –which was the truth, not that he would ever admit it- he roared in anger before blasting away his door and entering his quarters.

He needed to cool down before he lost his temper, for good.

"Well, that went well ne Hal?" The lazy drawl of Starks voice made Hallibel blink herself out of stupor.

"Did he just…?"

Stark nodded. "Yeah, and judging from the hole where his door used to be I assure you he ain´t gonna be happy for a long time."

Hallibel nearly groaned she did not need the blood thirsty and destructive Sexta pissed off. He tended to be more destructive in those days.

Sighing she knew this had to be fixed now, for peace to remain in Hueco Mundo. Signaling to Stark to follow her, they both made their way through what used to be the blue haired man´s door.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Starks casual voice ticked Grimmjow of but he knew his place, the Primera although being lazy and having lost Lilynette was still the strongest among arrancars, so Grimmjow merely resigned himself to grunt at his stupid question.

"Why didn´t you fight the boy Grimm?" A soft voice echoed. The Sexta narrowed his eyes viciously at the blond woman staring at him innocently and he knew if it weren´t for the bone covering half her face she would be pouting at him. Hallibel was a total different thing, she was the third strongest and the only women among the Espada, but even being that strong she still held her feminine charm and she wouldn´t hesitate to use it when necessary.

Grimmjow almost groaned he was fucked. He knew he would have to talk with Hallibel and Stark eventually if he wanted answers, but right now he wanted to think about the information the black haired girl had given to him. But as much as the information given to him reeled away in his mind he was left in the same spot; he was almost sure it was impossible for a shinigami, arrancar or any person/thing who owned reiatsu to leave…permanently.

Either way, he didn´t know much of it but what he had seen among his years, but his years were worth nothing next to Hallibel and much less next to Stark; they held wisdom and experience he didn´t have. Making his choice rapidly he decided speaking with them would be inevitable, so doing it a couple of days earlier would change nothing.

"The shinigami lost his powers." He stated simply looking up to meet two pairs of confused eyes. Sprawling himself comfortable on his bed as Stark positioned himself on a comfy chair and Hallibel at the foot of his bed he recounted what Kurosaki´s sister had told him.

"Well…" Hallibel started slowly as she looked at Stark for help after Grimmjow told them in detail what had happened to Kurosaki Ichigo.

"…you are right in your assumptions, it is impossible for one to completely lose their reiatsu, but making it return to its complete potential depends on how hard you worked to deplete it completely and judging by Kurosaki´s attack I would assume it took a large toll on him physically and spiritually speaking."

Grimmjow nodded taking in the new information.

"Not only that…" Stark started from his position on the chair. "But, it´s been seven months since he depleted himself from reiatsu, he should have been able to gain even a minimal amount by now if not more." He stated seriously.

A blue brow was lifted inquiringly. "So you´re assuming that he´s not responding as it would normally be?"

"I´m not assuming, it´s a fact. A statement. Kurosaki Ichigo should be able to sense reiatsu by now, see ghosts and hollows…" A small smile played on his lips. "…and of course see you while walking."

"So, what the fuck is wrong with him?" He snarled, he didn´t know why he was so worked up but the thought of having a non shinigami with hollow powers and self sacrifice mashed along with hero tendencies pissed Grimmjow off.

In reality he wanted his rematch with the boy and what Grimmjow wanted Grimmjow got.

The kid didn´t even know what he got himself into.

"I assume the kid isn´t recuperating as fast as he usually would because there are no spiritual particles for him to absorb in the human world as there are here and in Soul Society."

That last phrase made him sound like he was insinuating…

"Are you telling me to bring Kurosaki to Hueco Mundo?"

"It would certainly be recommendable seeing as he hasn´t had any contact with Soul Society for the past seven months he won´t be communicating with them again, besides seeing him here in person can make us helping him easier." Stark ended with a yawn.

Help? They were offering to help Kurosaki gain his powers again?

Hallibel seemed to read his confused mind as she responded his silent questions.

"He let us live, we owe him this much." She stated simply.

The blue haired arrancar nodded absently. He was too busy thinking of other things. Think, he´d been doing that too much lately and it was his entire fault. Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I´ll think about this shit." He stated to Hallibel and Stark. Both nodded at him understanding, got up and left through the hole.

Grimmjow sighed, that kid was more trouble than he was worth. He only hoped when it was time for them to fight again it _would_ be worth it.

Getting up he walked out of his room and made way to the outskirts of Las Noches, opening Garganta he made not turn back as he stepped through.

He had an orange haired brat to watch for the next week.

**

* * *

**

**Monday**

Ichigo was bored and that was an understatement, sure he had school (were he was situated at that moment) which stimulated his brain and he played sports once in a while which stimulated his physique. Painting on the other hand stimulated him spiritually and emotionally, but altogether none was thrilling enough.

Nothing seemed enough for him these days.

He looked out the window and couldn´t help the longing feeling of nostalgia as he remembered seeing hollows walk stupidly towards the school in hopes of destroying, eating and exterminating everything.

Sighing in sheer boredom he flipped the pages in his book finding the correct one the whole class was in and proceeded to read.

Outside the window Grimmjow sat in a tree in front of Kurosaki´s class, watching him, his movements and his failed attempt at liking the class.

It was pathetic. Kurosaki was pathetic. Seven months of not having powers and this is what happens?

Grimmjow growled in disgust. Even a wild animal caught fought for its freedom for more time than Kurosaki before giving up and even then they still held that spark of fire in their eyes which told anybody who watched them they were still alive, waiting the precise moment to attack and be free; yet the orange head had no fire to his eyes anymore.

Upon hearing the bell ring Ichigo almost robotically grabbed his books and notebooks and stuffed them in his book bag before folding his arm and slipping it over his right shoulder.

Grimmjow wanted no more than to kill the boy and let him out of his misery, screw the fight he could always spar with Hallibel and Stark.

Against his instincts he continued to follow the kid.

**Tuesday**

The Sexta looked annoyingly at the orange head through the window as the kid shuffled from one place to another, just what in fucks name was he doing?

Ichigo sighed contently, the first he´d done in a long time; he was alone at home and a sudden inspiration overcame him.

He needed to paint now.

Getting all his materials he set them up in no time, putting on his apron he turned to his stereo and shuffled through his CD´s. Normally he would put on his i-pod, but seeing he was alone at home it made no sense, anyhow he needed loud music to concentrate.

Finding an old MP3 he burned a couple of months ago, he placed it inside his stereo pushed the play button and put it in shuffle mode.

Hearing the sound of a rapid drum play he smiled at himself making the volume go higher and higher the sound blasting in his ears, time to make art.

Grimmjow nearly fell of the window sill at the racket he assumed was music; it wasn´t so bad once he got over the initial shock. Turning he saw Kurosaki painting with such ardor and passion almost in beat and sync to the song playing and he didn´t know what was worse the fact that he kept bobbing his head up and down or that he was singing the hardly understandable lyrics.

And that was supposedly music? It sounded more like a hollow crying in pain.

Grimmjow shook his head watching the new formed art piece make its appearance little by little with each stroke of the shinigami´s hand.

Even though Kurosaki looked at peace as he drew and sang once the painting was done he couldn´t help but to feel something akin to sympathy and pity as the image of the red headed shinigami was seen along with his serpent looking Bankai.

The kid couldn´t forget his past as a shinigami.

**Wednesday**

Kurosaki was in one of his moods today.

He wouldn´t get up from bed unless it was to go to the bathroom. Wouldn´t eat and much less go to school.

Grimmjow found it annoying once the kid turned around and he saw his normal shining caramel colored eyes dull and devoid of emotion.

It pissed Grimmjow of and made him ache to beat the shit out of the orange head. He looked _weak_ nothing like the shinigami he had fought viciously a year ago.

And if something made Grimmjow´s skin crawl was weaklings.

**Thursday**

The kid was painting…again. It seemed all he did was that, go to school, study and paint again. It was almost robotic the way the kid managed to do things, he was surprised Kurosaki hadn´t tried to kill himself.

Then again that would resort to violence and people shedding tears for the boy and knowing his self sacrifice and hero complex he wouldn´t be able to live his afterlife in peace knowing he had caused his family and friends such grief.

Grimmjow growled and rolled his eyes, he had made his decision there was no point in watching the pathetic thing Kurosaki had turned out to be he had enough.

He couldn´t stand the pitiful sight in front of him.

Opening Garganta he made way back to Hueco Mundo, there he would await his time for his meeting with the younger Kurosaki.

* * *

Karin almost ran to the deserted park, it was almost time for her meeting with Grimmjow and she´d somehow lost track of time.

A total lie. She had been coaxing her brother to try and go out some more and stop being a ´simpering depressed wuss´. She shook her head at her rather harsh words, but her brother got on her nerves so easily these days she couldn´t help it.

Turning sharply to the left she arrived at the park not surprised at all to see the blue haired man sitting on top of one of the many picnic tables there were there.

Standing in front of him she wasted no time in taking a seat next to him, silently daring him to say something about it.

A snort was all she got.

"Have you been waiting long?" Out of courtesy she asked, after all she did have manners, she just chose not to make use of them.

Grimmjow knew the kid was laughing at him. Screw all Kurosaki´s; they were cut with the same fucking personality.

"Tch, ya think I would come and wait for you? I just arrived." He turned to face her.

Karin lifted a brow and sat cross legged. Signaling with her hand for him to continue.

All she got was a blank look in her direction.

"I believe you have a tale to tell me Grimmjow?"

"Do I?" He smirked, showing of his sharp white teeth.

"Mmhmm, a tale of how a supposedly dead arrancar is now alive and talking to me."

Grimmjow bit back a bark of a laugh, this human was different; perhaps it was because she was Kurosaki´s sibling?

Either way he didn´t feel the dire need to kill her or smash her head in a wall continually, so he assumed he was fond of her. Which was something weird per say.

"Haven´t you heard human kids won´t sleep unless they hear a bedtime story?"

It was Grimmjow´s turn to lift a brow as he was washed from his thoughts with the stupid affirmation she had just made.

"No wonder you humans are so fucking insane, bedtime stories?"

"Just get along with yours and we´ll act as if I never said that."

Sighing, the arrancar suddenly felt old and it wasn't a particularly good thing.

"After the whiny depressed thing you have for a brother saved me…" He cringed at how…pitiful he sounded as he voiced the truth of his nearly death experience.

"…from Nnoitra´s final attack I was left bleeding to death of Hueco Mundo desert. I somehow managed to crawl away from the fight that led to Nnoitra´s death." He paused, somber look crossing his face.

"I knew I was dying, the feeling of death practically drowned me yet I wouldn´t wasn´t willing to go…at least not yet. Eventually I was left with no reiatsu and my body stopped moving."

He looked at Karin snarling.

"That human woman, Orihime. I have no fucking idea how she managed to find me, but next thing I knew I had woken up and she was healing me. Spit out a load of bullshit about war and people and shit. Then the Quincy came shouting something about Kurosaki fighting with Aizen and I opened Garganta for them to leave."

Karin looked confused.

"My debt with her for saving me was now sealed." He stated.

"Even after she had healed me, she merely closed my wounds and had my reiatsu restored, but it wasn´t even at half of what I usually have…in other words I was weak, still I was alive so I couldn´t complain the rest was up to me."

"Since Aizen had already gone to real world and was fighting Kurosaki, the rest of the shinigami had taken it to them to leave Hueco Mundo and assist him. I easily made it to Las Noches and immediately after that the Tercera and Primera came in half dead themselves."

"We had to restore to hunting hollows so we could keep our powers and I trained with the Tercera and Primera daily, after a couple of months my strength came back at what it used to be and I came here looking for my rematch with a shinigami who has no powers and is living pathetically. The end."

Karin looked at him attentively for a second before assimilating what she had been told. Orihime had saved his life? No wonder the girl told her not to hate her…and Ishida had known? They could be accused of treason if this was ever known. Karin fought the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose, Orihime was too merciful for her own good, but she was grateful to her for saving the arrancar´s life. Her brother needed him and she suspected Orihime knew that too.

The only thing was neither men knew it themselves.

Men, stupid ignorant men.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she stared up at Grimmjow.

"So blue, whatcha gonna do about my brother?"

The almost comical expression in his face as she spoke to him like that made her day, seriously.

"The fuck did you just call me bitch?"

"Blue."

Blue eyes glared hard as she remained impassive by his anger, glare and insult.

"It suits you kay´? I mean look at you! You´re the fucking epitome of blue. Blue hair, blue eyes…anyways Grimmjow is too long and stressing to say. Blue is short, you understand, it´s easy to say, you win I win."

"I fail to see how I´m benefited by this shit." He said deadpanned.

"You´ll live."

"Tch."

"Anyways we´re swaying away from the topic in hand."

Grimmjow stared at her for a moment before getting up from his spot on the table. Standing in front of her he looked up to the sky as if finding a way to tell her what he would do.

After a second or so he found his ability to speak.

"I´ve been watching Kurosaki for this past week…" He started slowly looking at her in the eye.

"…He´s fucked up, he´s turned into a wimpy little bitch and it seriously pisses me off. Anyways I talked with Stark and Hallibel…"

"Who?"

Rolling his eyes he explained. "Stark and Hallibel are the Primera and Tercera Espada, the only apart from me who survived war."

Karin narrowed her eyes. "I understand how you survived, but how is it possible for_ two_ other Espada to survive when all were deemed dead." Truth is she wanted to ask that question since the beginning of their conversation, but decided to be prudent for the moment.

Grimmjow looked…hesitant for a moment before replying. "Kurosaki let them escape while he was fighting Aizen."

Karin´s eyes widened for a second, so her brother had committed something worthy of treason too? Why did the fact not surprise her? He after all had to have his reasons.

Nodding she signaled for him to continue the original thing he was saying.

"I had a theory about Kurosaki after speaking with you last week and Stark and Hallibel confirmed it. The shinigami didn´t lose his powers, at least not forever…just temporarily."

The black haired girls' eyes shot up instantly. "You mean my brother will get his powers back?"

"Technically he should be able to see and speak with spirits again, including hollows and me."

"So is there something wrong with him? Since he can´t do any of those things yet."

The blue eyed male shrugged in an uncaring manner. "Seems he´s not responding as he usually would cuz he ain´t in a place where everything is made of spiritual particles such as Soul Society and…"

"Hueco Mundo." She softly finished for him.

Looking intently at the Sexta she knew what his plan was, she then knew how her brother would regain his powers, she had found the solution (well Grimmjow had, but if it hadn´t been for her and her pestering he wouldn´t have figured this out), if things played out well her brother would return to his old self once again.

"Kid…I´m gonna take him to Hueco Mundo, since the shinigami seem to fucking stupid to even have thought of this. Seriously how have those stupid people lasted so long?"

Karin nodded her head in agreement, Hueco Mundo seemed appropriate for her brother, she wouldn´t trust Soul Society even if they had come to offer their aid. Somehow this blue haired arrancar had won her trust in mere hours, not it had been long before…when her brother had spoken so fondly and lively of him.

The only problem here was Ichigo himself, her brother was as stubborn as they came and not only would he not agree but would have a fit when knowing she had contact with Grimmjow and not told him.

She sighed running a hand through her loose black locks. Things were just starting to get good/harder/better/fucked up all at once.

That´s when she remembered.

"So, what made you want to help my brother?" She smirked at the male before her.

Immediately she got the reaction she was looking for, angry. "I´m not helping him for his own good kid only for my personal gain, the sooner the shinigami has his powers back at his full the sooner I get my fucking rematch and beat the living shot out him or better yet, kill him."

Karin looked at him smiling not at all fazed by his death threat to her beloved brother.

"So you say."

"What was that kid?"

"Nothing, I don´t really care what you´re motives are as long as my brother get´s his powers back."

Lifting a brow at his direction she smirked again. "So, who´s going to break the happy news to him? I sure as hell won´t be speaking to him alone."

Grimmjow grunted as he rolled his neck. "I´ll stop by and have a nice chat with him on Sunday." He smiled baring his teeth at Karin, and she knew then and there that her brother and Grimmjow would have anything _but _a ´nice´ conversation.

"Fine, I´m sure by now Urahara must know I´ve been seeing you and will be working on a gigai for you, he´s that fucking perceptive or that much of a stocker; so we´ll go to his place get you´re gigai go with Ichi-nii, talk and drag him to Urahara…I´m sure he can´t go to Hueco Mundo in his human body, he´s never done it before."

"Fine with me, what about you kid?"

Karin looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean what about me?"

The Sexta snorted, stupid girl. "I mean are you coming to Hueco Mundo or not? I thought you wanted to see your brother regain his powers?"

The world seemed to halt for Karin. Her going to Hueco Mundo? She had never thought of it, what use could she be of? She was not a shinigami; she would only burden her brother in his training. Her plan was to get Grimmjow into helping her brother; they had found a solution now it was in Ichigo´s hands to accomplish it. Although she would love to be there and see her brother slowly come back and live.

"I…" She started slowly, carefully choosing her words. "…hadn´t really thought about it. I assumed Ichigo was to take it from there on. Anyways I wouldn´t be of much use to any of you so…" She trailed of awkwardly looking at another way.

Grimmjow stared at the girl, it was evident she wanted to go and see her brother regain his powers but she was controlled enough to not want to submit to her selfish desires and know she would not help and even be a burden to Kurosaki.

She was a unique one this girl. He assumed right, he did like her.

Swallowing, the words came out harder than he thought they would. "Think about it, I´m sure Kurosaki wouldn´t think of you as a burden."

He mentally cursed himself for even asking. But, he was sure the kid would make things interesting, per say in Hueco Mundo.

"Kid, I´m out… I´ll be waiting here same time on Sunday…be on time."

And with his infamous cocky smirk he opened Garganta and left, leaving a confused Karin who still refused to want to go to Hueco Mundo knowing she had already one foot on the other side.

Groaning she got up from the table and made her way home thinking of the different scenarios that would be made on Sunday, unfortunally for her all had the same disastrous finally.

Ichigo had no idea what was in store for him, she just hoped he wouldn´t have some kind of attack and die.

* * *

**A.N: And so the planning is done! The action begins! Next chapter there will be Grimm/Ichi interaction!**

**Ok, so I obviously had to make up the way Ichigo would regain his powers back, I do hope it sounds convincing enough…and if it doesn´t well too bad, suck it up.**

**Reviews are most welcome. :) **

**N523**


	4. One way ticket to hell

**Dedicated:**

To orange hair, blue eyes and vodka.

**Disclaimer: **Don´t own anything.

**Warnings: **The usual. Language, Yaoi (boy x boy hardcore butt sex later on)…etc…etc…etc. Don´t like this shit, don´t read. Simple as that.

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and has added to favorites this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Beneath the mask of sanity**

**Chapter Three:**

**First class ticket to hell**

* * *

"Ahh Kurosaki-san! Come in and we`ll talk over tea ne?"

Karin eyed the over enthusiastic blond with distaste before nodding and stepping inside the shop.

Once both being seated, Tessai already was serving the hot steaming green tea.

"So Karin-chan…to what do I owe this pleasure?" Breaking the silence Urahara carefully asked.

"Do you have his gigai ready?" The black haired girl cut him off.

Both stared at each other until Urahara sighed.

"Ma ma, straight to point huh? Yes, the gigai is ready, be sure to have him try it on before trying to do anything else."

"So, you trust an Espada with my brother?" She swiftly asked.

"No,_ you_ trust an Espada with you brother. I`m merely helping to see if your theory will actually work." He countered.

A black brow arched in challenge. "You`re still committing treason."

"Bah! As if they`d ever find out."

The younger Kurosaki smirked, that last statement was so true. Soul Society had little to no contact with the real world nowadays.

No one would ever know…

It was perfect, or almost perfect. Taking a sip of her tea, Karin rubbed her temples with her free hand. She had the Espada, his help and a gigai…now all she needed was her brother and his cooperation.

She snorted. Better said than done.

* * *

Grimmjow nearly groaned at his boredom, not that he would _ever_ admit but, he was anxious to go to the real world and speak with Kurosaki for the first time in months.

He wanted to confront the orange haired kid and see for himself if the shinigami was that far gone and lost in his own self pity.

That is why humans are weak, Grimmjow mused to himself.

Stark and Hallibel had already been informed of the shinigami`s (now human) arrival and had told the Sexta the teen`s sleeping quarters would be ready by the time he would arrive with the teen.

Stretching his muscles he heaved himself of his bed with what anybody would consider feline grace and grabbed his jacket which was draped on an armchair before leaving his (now with a new door) bedroom.

He had a prey to hunt.

* * *

Karin huffed as she blew a stray strand of hair from her face, She had been a little early (damn her for listening to Grimmjow`s don`t be late crap), it was cold and she had no means to cover herself from the harsh weather.

In other words she had no jacket or sweater.

`Screw Grimmjow` she thought as she rubbed her hands together in hope of getting warm.

"Haa-chuu!" The loud sneeze echoed through the lone park, making her feel even more miserable in her cold state.

"Shit." She muttered to herself. "Just what I needed, to get sick."

"I assume `bless you` is what you humans would say to each other." A familiar gruff masculine voice came from behind her. "But, _I_ ain`t human kid; so just don`t die…they`d blame me."

Rolling her eyes, Karin didn`t even acknowledge his existence as she started walking towards Urahara`s, maybe Ururu had a spare sweater for her to survive this weather?

Grimmjow grinned wolfishly as he silently followed the slightly shivering girl, falling into the same pace as her.

* * *

They were greeted by an over enthusiastic blond who was fanning himself outside his shop. "Oh so the main character is here! Goody, now the play can start!" Clapping his hands together Urahara stepped inside as the other two followed.

"Do I even want to know?" Grimmjow muttered eyeing the blond with evident distaste. "And what the fuck is a play?"

Karin shook her head. "Ignore him, his stupidity isn`t contagious."

Smirking Grimmjow continued walking, still wondering what in the name of Hueco Mundo was a play…somehow sure of himself, that deep inside him he knew the answer. Ignoring the feeling he stepped inside one of the many rooms the shop had, after Urahara and Karin.

There on a metal table lay an exact replica of the blue haired arrancar –hence the mask or hollow hole- clad in only a pair of tight black boxers.

"I figured you`d appreciate to have some clothing on when you get in your gigai." The blond happily commented.

Karin scoffed. "This is your idea of clothing? Because we all know how much men these days love to prance around mid winter clad in only their underwear!"

Ignoring the comment and only muttering something among the lines of "at least he`d be a sexy guy clad in only his underwear." He turned towards Grimmjow.

"I took the liberty of leaving your rank tattoo and eye markings just as they were."

"Why?" Again, the black haired interjected.

"I like them!"

"Whatever. Blue get inside that thing while I look for the clothes I know Urahara has but won`t give." With that said she turned and marched away.

Watching as Karin lost herself in the shop the Sexta turned his attention towards the shopkeeper.

"How`d I enter it?"

"Uwhoo, you just get near it…and simply step inside it."

The arrancar grimaced. "Step…inside it."

"Hai, hai" Urahara waved his arms. "You just step inside it as if you were getting inside a box."

Stopping the urge to roll his eyes, the blue eyed got near his gigai and…stepped inside it. Next thing he knew he was laying on the metal table with no hollow hole or mask.

"Fuck this shit is stiff." He muttered as he got up and walked around stretching his arms and legs.

"Ohh good good, your motor functions are working perfectly well. The stiffness will leave once you get used to the body."

A grunt from the tall male was all he got as an answer.

Cracking his neck, Grimmjow stopped midway suddenly remembering something.

"What about my powers?" He swiftly asked, narrowing his eyes in a menacing way at the blond which he did not trust. Said blond gave no importance to said eye threat and smiled with even more glee.

"Gone…while in your gigai. Of course you still have your own physical strength, so if you have any need to slap Kurosaki-kun around or drag him here you`ll be able to do so."

Grimmjow found himself staring with awe at the blond after hearing his words. Deciding to ignore the slapping part…he did not slap. Ever. That was a woman`s thing, as he remembered Orihime had bitch slapped Ulquiorra, the poor pale guy had been with a red hand imprint on his face for some time; just thinking of that brought a smile on his face. The Cuarto had deserved that and more in his opinion. Oh fuck it, screw his thoughts on slapping is for chicks, Hallibel slapped for shit; that woman only punched and kicked the shit out of him one too many times. He nearly turned green at the thought.

Point was he could use force on Kurosaki if he wanted and needed to do so (which would probably be the case). And _that_ was enough to bring a devilish smile on his face.

"Great, just what I needed blue getting all blood lusting and riled up before even thinking of my brother," She shuddered at the meaning of her words. "Do tell what has that crazy shit eating grin on your face? It`s fucking creepy." She added as an afterthought, as she stepped though the door and handed the Sexta a pile of clothes and boots.

Nodding at the clothes she signaled for him to get dressed before turning towards the blond.

"Love your taste in clothes Urahara," Sarcasm dripping of every word. "As if his hair wasn`t enough for attention drawing you just had to dress him as a delinquent too."

Benihime`s wielder almost looked offended.

"He most certainly does _not_ look like a delinquent, look." He pointed at the half dressed Espada who only had his tight black jeans on. "He looks mature and the chains give him a dangerous look."

"Which he doesn`t need." Karin huffed under her breath.

Grimmjow looked at what he supposed were combat boots on his feet, having no clue of how to exactly tie the laces. Clothes he knew how to put on; even if it consisted on the pair of jeans a sleeveless white shirt and a black parched vest (which in his opinion was too much clothing), but tying shoe laces…how the fuck was he supposed to do that? His time spent with Aizen in his ranks he`s worn step in boots which only required for him _to put his fucking foot inside the fucking boot_.

"Yo kid, how the fuck do I do this?"

Karin jumped at the sound of Grimmjow`s voice and made her way to the arrancar. Seeing his dilemma she kneeled before him.

"Look you tighten the laces until you feel the boot won`t come flying of when you walk and then you tie the laces like this." And after a couple of twists and twirls and a tight knot Grimmjow learned and memorized how to tie his boots.

How utterly human of him. He nearly gagged.

The short black haired teenager got up and dusted her knees and turned towards the blond again.

"Time for me and the delinquent to go talk to my dearest emo of a brother. If things go swiftly we`ll be here soon with a kicking and screaming Ichigo…if things don`t go so smooth we`ll be here with a bleeding kicking and screaming Ichigo. So either way wish us luck."

Urahara shook his head as he watched the pair leave silently hoping the orange head would cooperate for once.

* * *

They expected many things to happen when they arrived to the house; however, arriving at the Kurosaki house they did not expect to see Isshin Kurosaki smoking a cigarette outside his house watching them closely.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was not stupid (contrary to many beliefs), he`d survived as a simple soul, turned into a hollow, had kept his conscience as he ate his fellow comrades, turned into a Menos Grande still keeping his conscience and evolved to an Adjuchas before reaching his Vasto Lorde position and Arrancar. He was a strong fighter a hunter and he knew well when there was a situation classified as dangerous and who was the dangerous person or thing.

Isshin Kurosaki was one of them. Even from a couple of meters of distance away from him, he could sense the strong reiatsu, the emanating power that came from that man…he was a strong opponent and he wasn't even in his shinigami attire.

"Oii kid, get going with Kurosaki, I`ll catch up with ya in a few." He murmured quietly at the teen who was eyeing her father in a nervous way.

Karin Kurosaki was smart, a little _too_ smart and observant for her age. She was a headstrong, witty and had a snarky attitude, never backing down on anything or anyone. Fortunally she was also prudent in situations such as these and knew when to simply _not intrude_. And more fortunally for her she knew when two strong beings wouldn`t attack each other with killing intent, so she felt at ease leaving her father with blue knowing he wouldn't attack him or vice versa.

That did not mean she liked the idea of leaving them alone. Unfortunally she could do nothing.

"`Kay," She muttered walking towards the front door crossing the lawn and her father in the process. A nod of welcoming was all she got from him.

Sighing she went inside looking for her brother, meaning: his bedroom.

* * *

Isshin stared at the arrancar passively while taking a drag from his cigarette and exhaling it to the cold night air. Said arrancar took no notice of this as he walked closer to the shinigami.

"Yo arrancar." The stubbed man greeted.

Feeling the corners of his mouth twitch in what would be a smirk; Grimmjow lifted his brow in response. "Shinigami," He muttered.

"I know what you`re planning…and I won`t stop you." Isshin looked at tail of his now finished smoke and threw it to the ground, stepping on it.

"My son needs his powers back, he was born a shinigami and he will always be one. Once he`d gotten a taste of his powers as a shinigami, the fights, everything… I knew coming back and having just a normal teenage life wouldn`t be enough for him…ever. Unfortunally not everyone thinks my son`s pain is priority."

The Espada merely tisked. "Don`t get me wrong Ojii-san, I ain`t gonna save him or help him for shit. He`ll get his powers back, yes; but with his own hard work and crap, and I won`t make it easy…after he gets his powers back (if he ever does) I`ll get my rematch and kill `em."

"I know."

Grimmjow laughed. "And yet you`ll let me take him."

Isshin looked at the sky, hands in his pockets, "It`s the least I can do for him, and I know you arrancar`s have your own ways of doing things…that`s how I know he`ll be alright."

The Sexta said nothing, his silence saying more than words ever would.

"And who knows? Maybe after all the time you`ll spend with Ichigo you won`t want him dead anymore."

"Bullshit."

The older male stared at Grimmjow, hiding his need to smile. He was an old, dead fighting soul; yet the blue haired was so inexperienced at the same time.

His son would be fine…or so he hoped.

With that in mind, he saw Grimmjow cross the lawn and go to his front door, stopping before it.

"Better be ready for a funeral shinigami, cuz the kid leaves alive and returns dead."

Not turning his head back in time to see Isshin smirk at his words, he opened the door and went straight upstairs following the feel of the kid`s reiatsu and not even bothering to look at the house the orange head had grown in.

Outside Isshin Kurosaki stared ahead in thought. `Hmm, you don`t understand that Ichigo is already dead and that you`ll give him life once more.´

Cracking his neck he walked towards the clinic entrance, he did after all have some paperwork he could do now.

* * *

Karin Kurosaki was not an easily afraid girl, that`s why when she knocked on her brothers door after leaving Grimmjow with her father, her fear dissolved. She had someone she wanted to protect and for that he had to leave, leave and become whole again, leave to be healed. Leave, so he could return and be her Ichi-nii once more.

And like hell if she wouldn`t give him the first and final push out the door.

"Hai hai, I'm coming." A moment after she tapped at his door it opened revealing and unruly Ichigo with his apron on covered in paint, solemn expression on his face. She breathed hard and slipped passed him.

The room was filled with a solemn feel and rejoice of lost dreams and memories covered every pore of it.

Frankly she was tired of it, all of it. It made her nauseous and pissed off.

"Ichi-nii we gotta talk."

Hazel eyes, sparked with childish curiosity that made Karin almost smile, he wasn`t that gone.

"So, speak." He stated.

Raising an eyebrow at his confidence she crossed her arms and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You're getting your powers back."

Ichigo had expected something big –Karin never barges in his bedroom to simply speak unless it was big- but, he had _never_ expected it to be…outrageous.

So, he laughed. Hard. The thought of what she said as if it were a statement, a reality; made it hilarious.

"I don`t see anything worth laughing for Ichigo." Her seriousness never leaving her.

"The way you say things as if they were a reality…things aren`t as easy as saying them Karin."

"I know which is why I took the matter into my hands; which that itself was a fateful thing." She muttered.

The orange head`s expression went from amused to alarmed at his sister`s words.

"Karin what the fuck did you do?" He was almost afraid of the answer itself.

"I met an old friend of yours, well more of an acquaintance and we barged a deal…you`ll get your powers back."

What. The. Fuck? "What `friend`? Deal? what kind of deal?

Questions were running in and out his head for a moment before turning towards his younger sibling.

"What `friend` are you talking about Karin?"

A small, tiny almost insignificant smirk lightened her lips and as she opened her mouth to speak his door barged open and in came who had haunted his dreams more than one restless night.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

The look of shock, fear, confusion and awe on the teen`s face was like no other to the Sexta`s eyes; and he fed on it with evident glee.

"Yo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow –fucking- Jaegerjaquez, who was supposed to be dead, was not. He was as alive as (any hollow could be) and he and Karin were…and he was wearing human clothing and he could see him?

The only coherent answer he could think of was a gigai, and where he`d gotten one: Urahara.

"Is this some kind of sick fucking joke?" He looked towards Karin, not bearing to look at the sharp teeth that the teal eyed bared through his smirk.

"Do I _ever_ joke?" And with that said, she neared her brother, hugged him; kissed his temple and she made her way towards the door, stopping next to Grimmjow on the way.

"He`s all you`re blue."

Ichigo could only stare in stupor as the black haired left his room closing the door behind her, leaving him alone with the man he preferred to have never met in his life.

A sudden hostile sentiment was in the air and he didn`t know how to respond.

Grimmjow shifted in his position before walking towards the single bed and making himself comfortable in it, until the he turned to admire the sickening artistic room; so this was what Kurosaki turned to?

Sure he had seen him, but one thing was seeing him from afar and another being inside the room.

Canvases, paint, colors, hundreds of them strewn across the room, stacked in piles…and then he spotted the one lone painting hanging on the wall. Himself. He turned his eyes towards the orange head who had taken to ignore him as he busied himself cleaning his brushes and stocking his paint, it was obvious the painter would not finish his art with him in the room, his muse gone. The Sexta watched as the unfinished body of Ulquiorra in his second resurrection form was taken to a corner of the room, who knew if Kurosaki would ever finish that painting?

"So, you survived." Ichigo couldn`t stand the quiet and not to mention awkwardness of the situation. Turning towards the male on his bed he couldn`t help but admire the health form he was in, or maybe it was that gigai he was in?

"I see you`ve been in contact with Urahara." He stated dryly while he put his brushes where they belonged along with the paint.

"You`re a pathetic piece of human shit Kurosaki." Grimmjow`s sudden agressive tone made the young teen jump and turn once again towards the bed.

The Sexta had stood up and evident rage had taken possession of him, why, the orange head had no clue.

"You have no right to come here and insult me…Grimmjow." Even saying his name was…different, it made him feel something foreign.

He still couldn´t believe the blue haired was alive insulting him, in his own house. It made Ichigo want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"No right? We unconcluded business Kurosaki and for that I need you to get your shinigami powers back, fortunally for you I know how and the people you need for that, so shut the fuck up and pack cuz we´re leavin´."

"No."

Grimmjow arched a brow, so the defenseless strawberry dare defy him? Maybe not all was lost.

"Glad ta´ know not all that spitfire is lost shinigami." He smirked.

That did it, Ichigo snapped; his feelings were everywhere in a mere second, changing from hate to anger, hope, anguish, adrenaline…just the lone meaning of seeing and hearing Grimmjow, knowing the hollow was alive made his lungs burn for more air.

"You stupid son of a bitch! Wipe that fucking smirk of your face! You're supposedly dead…I somehow in my fucked up state end up feeling gulty, then you show up…pop out of fucking nowhere and want me to get my powers back over unfinished business? And I know my sister said yes to this cuz she knows I can fed up for myself, but what the fuck is wrong with you people? You have no fucking right to fuck with my mind/life!"

"Fucking shut the hell up Kurosaki, you sound childish. The kid is worried for ya kay? And I was the one who accepted her proposal not the other way…and was about to reject it too when I started watchin´ya. You´re like a caged animal Kurosaki, one who has gotten used to his enslavement…you´re losing the fight and fire in ya´, it´s pathetic."

Ichigo swore he saw red, childish him? A caged animal? Pathetic?

"Quiet! Shut up! Just shut up! You have no idea what I´ve been through…" A crazed panicked, desperate look crossed over his features; slightly darkening them. "…I first ended up a shinigami as an accident, a means to protect my family. Until then I had a moderately normal life…but then I had power, the one I needed to protect my precious ones and I fought my friends, family and town. After a whole a shitload of training and fighting turns out I´m the fucking messiah. The chosen one to defeat and kill Aizen, the only one who could do it, which was fine with me…I was doing what I had to do to protect my people. I knew I would lose my powers with that final attack and I don´t regret it, but my whole life as I had grown up in was gone. I had become too accustomed, used to being a shinigami; fighting and risking my life in a daily manner….I couldn´t go back to being a normal high school student; not after fighting hollows, arrancar, Aizen and saving the girl." He finished quietly turning towards Grimmjow in his desperate haze.

"Being a shinigami meant everything to me and I gave it up without a second thought and I now feel empty…hollow. I know it was the right thing to do…but sometimes I wish I had been selfish and that though alone scares me. I know sometimes wonder if my dreams really are memories or if they´re just dreams, figments of my imagination. If the shinigami I knew and can't see are real or made up…if you´re really alive and here or if I´m dreaming."

Ichigo felt hot wet tears prickle out of the corner of his eyes and frankly he didn't give a damn and made no move to wipe them.

"I feel like I´m going insane, slowly forgetting what´s real and what´s not, what happened…if I was really a shinigami…" He trailed of looking into a void space.

"So I paint. I paint everything I can remember, everything I dream in hopes of never forgetting…in a means of making sure I remind myself it was real, that it, they still exist even if I can´t see anything. Either way, I´m not sure It´s working." He added sardonically. Walking over to a painting of Zangetsu, he slowly –with trembling hands- picked it up.

"I can´t even hear Zan´s voice anymore or even feel him with me. He was a part of my soul along with that insane hollow and now they´re gone." His quiet voice quivered.

Blue eyes watched as Kurosaki crumbled before him, telling him everything, spilling out his feelings, fears, wants…everything.

If he had ever felt something akin to pity, this would certainly be it. Not that it would change anything between them.

"You don´t like yer life as a human, I need you as a shinigami…don´t see what´s the problem. It´s a win-win situation Kurosaki." He told him cynically.

"I will not let you or anyone dictate my life or manipulate my existence or make decisions for me. You only want me for your own selfish desires and self satisfaction. A fight. It´s all you crave you sadistic, barbaric animal!" Ichigo hissed.

"Leave! I don´t need you. If you´re the only means I´ve got of getting my abilities back then I´d rather stay, live and die as a simple human."

Even as he outed the words Ichigo knew it was a total and utter lie, but he wouldn´t back down.

Grimmjow by now had frankly enough of the crybaby´s bullshit. Grabbing the teen by the collar of his shirt, he slammed him against the closet, hard; loving the look of pain scrunched on the younger´s face as his head and body hit the closet door. Joining their foreheads together, he spoke deadly to the boy.

Ichigo shuddered as he felt those intense teal blue eyes look at him so closely, he was sure Grimmjow was seeing the darkest depths and pits of his soul. The arrancar breath was only inches away from him and he could feel it on his face, he almost closed his eyes as he felt those deadly lips next to his ear.

"You fucking weak hypocrite, you say I´m selfish, sadistic…an animal? Well so are you. Admit it Kurosaki, _the only reason you want your powers back is cuz you crave the fights, the adrenaline, the fucking feeling that courses through your body as your zanpaktou cuts through flesh and bone_. I know the protect bullshit if part of ya, but a fighting animal is what you really are, yet you desist from admitting it. That berry, is what makes you a lying, encaged, hypocrite."

"Now, I came here with an offer, you either take it or leave it. I won´t be carrying your scrawny ass against your will only to have ya bitch and moan in Hueco Mundo and burry yourself in you own self pity. Choose make your fuckin decision yourself as you claim to not have the right, but lemme tell you one little fucking thing: This is a one time opportunity, if you leave I will make your life a living hell with all the training you're going to overgo and franklywith the looser attitude your carrying yourself with I doubt you´ll make it to twenty percent of your power before you give up. Man up, hate me, train to fight me and kill me and you´ll survive Hueco Mundo once again." By the time he had finished his little speech, more like threat he was facing Kurosaki´s face once more, taking in all his features and turmoil of emotions going through that pretty little head of his. He was so easy to read.

"I´m gonna find the kid, I´m fuckin starving. You think about out little chat, make up your fuckin mind for fucks sake and get the fuck ready."

Taking one last look at the teen he _almost_, failed to notice how well his body molded to his own and exactly how flustered Kurosaki was looking with his widened eyes (which he already knew was because his words affected him, but had his closeness taken part too?).

Making a mental note to himself he stood before the orange head before turning his back and smirking on his way out.

What a strange, yet exiting new discovery he had made. Maybe his prey would be more fun than he thought. Well, he´d certainly entertain himself with his new toy.

The teen watched, his back still pressed to the closet in his own accord, his breathing her and his heartbeat erratic. Closing his eyes Ichigo slid down the closet onto the ground, and as he thought about his decision he willed himself not to think about the body heat emaning from Grimmjow as he pressed him up against the closet or exactly how much his voice had affected him.

Shaking his head, he willed those thoughts away; he had a decision to make.

* * *

"What you do, kill him before he got his powers back?" Karin barked at Grimmjow as he walked calmly down the stairs looking around the place as he did so.

The blue haired ignored her comment as he entered the kitchen where she was sitting drinking tea.

"Tch, wouldn´t waste my time killin him while he´s that useless and weak."He accused as he took a sip from her tea.

"Got some food?" He asked.

Karin smiled humorlessly snatching her tea back, before pointing next to the stove where a plate of onigiri was placed.

"Had to make something simple, can´t cook for shit without Yuzu telling me what to do." She commented.

The Sexta smirked at her sheepish expression, before grabbing the plate and taking a bite out of one of the snacks. Chewing contently he made way to one of the seats.

"He´s still got some fight in him."He grunted.

"Ahh." The girl agreed taking her tea and drinking.

* * *

Ichigo sat still against the closet were the arrancar had slammed him; the words that had been growled into his ear were still ringing as haunted whispers.

Truth is he wanted to grab his things and go to Hueco Mundo into another grave adventure where he would fight, bleed and conquer. He missed the heavy weight of Zangetsu against his hands; all he had now was the rough calloused skin to remember the sword by.

But, the idea of leaving, training and putting his life in the Sexta´s hands was the same as selling his soul to the devil himself…what worried him more was the idea of knowing he wouldn't mind doing it for the sake of having his powers back…among other things.

Groaning he slammed his head against the closet door, he knew the answer since he´d seen Grimmjow enter his room, no he´d known the answer seven months ago when he attacked Aizen; since then he just sat and waited for the question to come to him. He just never expected it to come in the form of Grimmjow nor from Hueco Mundo, hell he´d always expected Soul Society to come to his aid.

So, did he want to gain his abilities back and become a shinigami once more? Hell fucking yes.

Sighing, he opened the closet door and grabbed a traveling sack and backpack. He carelessly threw in some clothes (would he even need them? Who the hell knew, but better be prepared), i-pod and carefully packed his paint and art utensiles, heaven knows he would need them…who knew, maybe sticking a brush in Grimmjow´s eye would save his life in a near future?

Passing a hand through his unruly hair, he grabbed his packs, slung them both over a shoulder and left his room. There was no looking back.

With that in mind he walked down the stairs, with a new regained confidence, he just hoped it lasted him long.

Neither the arrancar nor human girl imagined Ichigo would walk down the stairs willingly to leave with Grimmjow towards Hueco Mundo.

* * *

"Wow, he really is desperate." Karin muttered in awe.

Ichigo –in his part-ignored his sister´s statement and stared at Grimmjow.

"Well?"

The Sexta let out a bark of a laugh. "Ha! Good Kurosaki so you're not that far gone are ya? Well I don´t give a fuck, saves me trouble of hauling yer ass to Blondie's house."

Ichigo scowled, so the whole ´makeup your mind I won´t take you if you don´t want to´ was bullshit eh? He should have known.

"Blondie?"He stared from his sister to the blue giant.

"Urahara."Karin said.

Suddenly feeling kind of stupid he suddenly remebered Urahara, he should have known he would have to make a stop at the blonds house.

"I don´t even want to imagine his shitty face." He murmured tiredly. Then something clicked in his head. Grimmjow and Karin were sitting on the kitchen table…eating Onigiri and sharing tea.

"Kami-sama help me, the Apocalypse has come."

Karin smiled in a wickedly sweet way at her brother's discomfort.

"You know Ichi, Blue and I have become best buddies." She commented out of the blue.

The look of horror on the orange head´s face was priceless.

"Fuck you Karin, just…God! Let´s go before I change my mind and you…" He rounded on Grimmjow. "Stay the fuck away from my sister, she´ll get weird shitty ideas from you."

"Tch."

"Language dear Nii-chan."

Even their choired responses sickened him. Rolling his eyes he walked to the door and out to the front porch were his father smoked what seemed to not be his first cigarette.

"I don´t think I need to tell you to be careful do I?" Isshin´s gruff voice called to him.

"You knew he would come?"He countered.

"I had a heartbeat." Isshin muttered.

"Bullshit."

"Ichigo, take care of yourself. Thank Kami Yuzu´s not here, she would cry a river."

Ichigo nodded, knowing if his younger sibling weren't at her summer camp, would be here crying her pretty eyes out.

"Ja´ne." He muttered walking past his father, Karin and Grimmjow walking next to him.

* * *

The walk to Urahara´s was fast, short and quiet for neither of them spoke a word.

"Ho ho, I see Kurosaki-kun indeed has come. It´s been too long, how´ve you been?"

"So so."

"Mmm, I see. Anyhow I need our young patient, come if you will Kurosaki-kun."

The young man shrugged nonchantly and followed the blond shinigami into one of the many rooms the shop had.

"Oii hat and clogs wha…!"His sentence was cut short when a gloved hand –the glove being surprisingly familiar-smacked him straight in the face. The long lost feeling of his soul separating from his body come back in a flash as he looked at his now unmoving body hit the floor.

"What the fuck Urahara! You could warn me you know?"

"Yes, but where would the fun be in that?"

Ichigo scowled at the shinigami and stared down at his body –well, soul- which was not in his normal shinigami attire…he looked like a simple soul, except there was no chain tying him anywhere.

He supposed it was Urahara´s doing.

He´d almost sighed in discontent, it wasn´t as if he expected to be in his shinigami uniform, sword strapped onto his back; but he´d also be lying if he said he didn´t hope it.

Urahara seemed to read his mind as he spoke up.

"As soon as you get some of your reiatsu back you´ll be able to get your shinigami attire…as for Zangetsu, I´m afraid I don´t have the answer."

The orange head stared at the blond in disbelief.

"What?"

"I have a couple of theories, but nothing concret. You either have to start from zero…"

"But, I already know Zangetu´s name. Form and real form!"

"…or you´re going to have to find out by yourself. You´re the only one who has a deep connection with your zanpaktou, for it´s yours, so meditate and try to make a connection."

Not having a real response for Urahara, Ichigo responded with a simple "hai" and reached down to grab his packs.

"Ready Kurosaki?"Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow out of his gigai and in his normal Espada uniform, jaw bone mask on the side of his face; hollow hole and rank tattoo were all-in place.

"Yeah…Urahara you´ll take care of my body?"

"But of course! It can sleep next to Grimmjow-kun´s!" He babbled excitedly.

…

"Just kidding"

"I don't know why I don´t believe you."

Ignoring the conversation between the shinigami and Kurosaki because frankly Grimmjow didn´t give two shits about where his gigai slept or was kept, he turned towards Karin.

"You comin kid?"

Karin who was looking bored at the two yapping before her smiled slowly.

"I think Ichi needs to be on his own now with no distractions…he needs to be whipped back in shape again, and I mean mentally and physically. So, no I won´t be going blue, at least not for now."She looked up smirking.

"You´ll come and tell me my brother´s progress won´t you?" Her tone was actually one of order rather than questioning and that was enough for Grimmjow to laugh.

"Ha! I think I could spare 10 minutes or so to come and speak ta ya kid."

"Good. And after I see Ichi´s doing well, I think I´ll accept your offer, after all how can I pass up an opportunity to see Hueco Mundo."

"Tch, it was a onetime offer kid."

"But, you´ll still end up taking me. Take care blue and don´t let Ichi do anything too stupid."

"Oii! What am I, a fucking toddler?" Ichigo snapped at her.

"Oops, apparently he did hear." She muttered.

"Karin, I´m right next to you."

"Yadda yadda."

"Take care Ichi-nii."She murmured as she hugged him out of the blue.

"You know I will take care of Yuzu and the old goat and don´t make them cry."

"Kay."

"Love you sis." He whispered holding her tight.

"Love you more Ichi, be strong." She murmured letting him go.

"Kurosaki move yer ass!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the blue haired arrancar yelling his lungs out from outside.

"Shut the fuck up Jaegerjaquez, you´ll wake up half the freakin´town." Ichigo spoke as he walked next to him.

"Don´t give a fuck." He pointed his index finger in front of him and Garganta opened.

"In ya go Ichigo, your first class ticket and way to hell."

He had no clue if it was the impression of hearing Grimmjow call him by his first name or him knowing that his words were being unchangingly true, that made him almost quiver as he stepped behind the Espada into Garganta…not knowing what awaited him on the other side.

That fact alone made him know that he –once again- would start anew adventure, and that alone was good enough for him.

At least for now.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. u_u**

**Anyway´s hope you liked this chap, next chap: Hueco Mundo,, Stark, Hallibel, blood...and much more.**

**:D**

**Don´t be a stranger and leave a review ne?**

**Matta!**


End file.
